memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Acevoyager
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Acevoyager! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Intrepid class" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- DarkHorizon (Talk) 08:21, January 25, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask.--31dot 10:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :im putting a better picture of USS Voyager showing the front view not the rear view. ::It is still required to know precisely where the image is from and that must be properly documented as per the links 31dot listed above. -- sulfur 17:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Its a screenshot from an episode of Star Trek Voyager. if u dont mind me changing the picture back. how do i license the picture. i need help. please :the picture i posted isnt copyrighted, i just used a screenshot to capture pictures from the episode. :::Yes it is, all images from a Star Trek episode are copyrighted to Paramount. That's why a copyright disclaimer is required. For screenshots, you can add under the description and citation. Images not used in the show though can not use the same copyright template, so you need to use a different template as listed here. Images also require a category, such as Category:Memory Alpha images (Intrepid class starships). - 22:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::nevermind i just license my picture it should be okay now. :::No it's not. You, don't know how to use the templates, or add what I've been talking about. You can use the sandbox to improve your editing skills, and I strongly suggest you read the links in the welcome message, but if you continue to add uncited and uncopyrighted images to articles, not to mention breaking the page format, you will need to be blocked from editing untill you can prove you know what you are doing. Also, do not remove messages, start using punctuation, and read . - 23:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :nobody better not block me, or this site will be shutdown :whats the matter with you people its only a website. assholes. im gonna have this site removed. :::This is your only warning, threats will not be tolerated. - 23:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) For your last comment, you have been blocked. If you wish to return and genuinely contribute, I suggest you do as Archduk suggested and review our procedures and policies, one of which is no personal attacks. --31dot 23:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Im sorry 31dot and archduk :how can i post my pics here on memory-alpha, i need help. If you could sign your future talk page posts with your username by typing ~~~~, that would be helpful. For help on images, please review MA:IMAGE. If you have questions about it, please post them here. --31dot 23:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, please do not remove past messages. --31dot 23:13, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :sorry i deleted old messages Acevoyager 23:21, January 29, 2012 (UTC) AceVoyager